warrior
by ShAdOwKiSsEdVaMpIrE
Summary: isabella volturi is a Warrior,she protect vampires from danger she's sent to protect the cullens from the supernatural and the hunters what happens when she does nore than protect them? Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

Warrior

Summary:Isabella Volturi isn't human she's a warrior that means she protects the vampire race from extinction .She's sent to the Cullen's to protect them from some serious danger .Rated M for language and possible lemons.

Preface:

After everything that I've done to protect the Cullen's it looked like it wasn't good enough the back that was sent to help me stared frightened of these hunters, the ones that were filled with black magic my long term training looked like I wasn't going to fight them and win my senses were telling me to run and don't look back.

If I wasn't here they were sure to be dead with in seconds.

A/N: so what do you think love it?hate it ?

Reviews please need criticism =)


	2. the assignment

Chapter 1:The assignment

Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once for the whole story I don't own twilight stephanie Meyer does I only own this plot :)

BPOV:

"Seriously,Joe give me my fucking phone and you won't get hurt!" I yelled at him. Joe,my brother looked at me as if I didn't mean what I said. Joe looks a lot like Justin Bieber but taller.

"Bells,you wouldn't hur-"Joe was cut off by me using an energy ball to pin him to a wall.

"Give. Me. My . Phone. Now!" I yelled at him again once again he was starting to piss me off now and I new my eyes were going red from the anger I'm immediately gave me my phone and backed of. He new that I wasn't kidding when I was angry because I'm the first and strongest Warrior the has been and will be. Before I was a warrior I was half vampire and half human and on my eightennth birthday my father , Aro, Leader of the Volturi and Vampire Warriors Changed me and gave me my first assignment to Protect and only to protect the Vampires only and train the new Warrior. Over time I became the most powerful Vampire there has been and the most powerful Warrior there has ever been.

"Isabella,stop playing with your brother"Aro informed me as he came into the room. O turned a\round an glared at him, he took in my red eyes and looked a little scared of me. "Never mind Isabella, I've got an assignment for you." Aro told me trying to soothe me .I calmed myself down and release Joe from the wall.

"What's the assignment?"I asked him,getting to the point.

"The Cullen's. You have been assigned to protect the Cullens." Aro told me but there sounded like there was another meaning in his word which I couldn't figure out so I let it go.

"how many is there to protect?" I asked.

"Seven. Carlise, Esme, Edward, Rosalie,Emmett, Alice and Jasper." he listed the names.

"Where?"

"Forks,Olympic Peninsula,northwest Washington State. I have already gotten you enrolled enrolled in high school and have gotten you a house and several types of transport to get you to wherever you need to go." I nodded and he gave me the address to my new house. He and Joe wished me good luck before I teleported out of Volterra.

When I ended up in forks I notice that I was in a forest and a little distance away I could see my new house. It wasn't too big or to small it was the right size for me and was decorated to suit me and was beautiful, inside and out.

I had a look round the house and was satisfied with what I saw. I went into the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I Know what your thinking vampires don't eat food, well that's true but not for me, you see I don't drink blood I can sleep and eat human food since I was part human to begin with, but now I can't drink blood so I'm not a vampire just Immortal

After eating I went upstairs to get ready for bed and go to sleep since I have school tomorrow. I didn't realize how tired I was till I went to bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

A/N: what do you think love it? Hate it ? Review =)


	3. first day

Chapter 2: first day

BPOV

I woke up feeling well rested, I jumped out of bed , had a shower and changed into skinny jeans, a fashionable top and some boot high-heels

liking the outfit I dried my hair letting it fall into natural waves and put a little bit of make up on. After finishing my make up I went downstairs grabbed an apple and headed to the garage. I didn't see the cars last night because I was too tired but now I barely had time to admire the beautiful cars and the one motor bike. I quickly jumped into my red and black Bugatti Veyron, and sped off to find the school. It didn't take long to find the school after I saw the **FORKS HIGH SCHOOL **sign I sped into a parking space next to a shiny silver Volvo. I got gasps form the guys at this school and glares from the girls. I looked around and saw students had stopped to stare at me, I turned and walked to the office. After getting halfway to the office I heard footsteps behind me a walked a little quicker and read the mind behind me.

"_STOP! I only want to ask you out. STOP!" _The mind behind me said I smirked a little and went a little faster just to piss him of. He sighed and then made the decision to find me later to ask me out. I walked into the office and saw a plump old woman sitting behind a desk with a surprised expression on her face

"_Isn't she beautiful?"_ the woman thought. _Well thank you old lady!_ I thought and smiled at her

"Can I help you?" she asked politely

"Yes, I'm Isabella Volturi. I'm supposed to start today?

"Oh, yes! Wait one second, dear" she told me as she looked through the many piles of paper on her desk when she found the ones she was looking for she got up from behind the and gave me them. "I'm Ms Cope the secretary and here's your lass schedule and a slip you need to get you teachers to sign and give the sip back to me at the end of the day"she told me and talked me through my classes and told me the best root to get to them. I took another look at my schedule and smiled when I saw the classes again:

_Volturi, Isabella Marie:_

_1st period~AP English~ Mr Berty~ building 2_

_2nd period~Spanish~Ms Mcteague~building 4_

_3rd period~Calculus~Mr Varner~ building 5_

_~Lunch ~ cafeteria_

_5th period~ AP Biology~Mr banner building 7_

_6th period~Music~Ms Gough Building 8_

I thanked Ms cope and then headed to My English class. On the way to English a boy stopped me in the hall.

"Did it hurt?"he asked

"Did what hurt?" I asked confused

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven because you an angel." he told me

"No,but you will if you keep hitting on me" I told him and tried to push past him to get to my lesson but he wouldn't budge

"Hey I'm sorry,okay I was just trying to ask you out. I'm Mike"he muttered

"well, in that case,no" I told him in a sweet voice and managed to get past him and into my classroom while he was staring at me in shock

I walked into the classroom with no more interruption from Mike. I handed him the slip and he told me to take a seat at the back and try to follow along with the lecture.

I went to my assigned seat and caught a whiff of something sweet and familiar. Vampire. I looked around to try and pinpoint the smell when I saw her. She had an inky black halo of spiky hair and topaz eyes she was staring at me with a look of curiosity and realization. I smiled at the and she smiled tentatively back at me. I turned back to the teacher as he began his lecture,but no one was listening because the were all glancing at me every now and then. I listened even though I had already heard it many times I still took notes of the lecture,not that I needed them,but it made it look like I was listening to the lecture.

When the bell rang, I jumped out of my seat and put my things back in my bag and headed for the door. As I was walking to my next class, the pixie vampire came up to me with a big smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Mary Alice Cullen!But call me Alice" She chirped,and I smiled

"Hi, I'm Isabella Marie Volturi, but call me Bella" I told her. Her smile faltered for half a second but the she plastered on a fake smile.

"What do you have next?" she asked me

"Spanish." I told her casually

"Me to,and so does Jasper,my boyfriend" she told me

"Can I sit next to you? Because I don't want to sit next to any one else. They are always staring at me." I asked her

"Sure. No problem, I know how you feel." she told me sympathetically

We talked the rest of the way to Spanish and when we got to the teacher I took the slip out of my front pocket and handed it to her, she smiled at me and let me sit next to Alice.

"Bella I would like you to meet my boyfriend Jasper"

"Hey I'm Isabella Volturi. But call me Bella for short

" I know who you are. I spent decades studying you. I'm Jasper Whitlock, well was,I go by Jasper Hale now."He told me

"Ah,Major Whitlock. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've been studying you too" I told him with a smile

"The pleasure is all mine, although I'm not that interesting"he told me with a hint of a southern twang.

" On the contrary ,I find you more interesting than me. You won 576 newborn battles,quite impressive by the way you creator was Maria, she's dead by the way, I killed her,you thought you loved her, But she used you for your powers and strength since you were in the confederate army and you were evacuating the town when you came across Maria,Nettie and Lucy and that's when you were changed. A few years later you helped Peter Escape with his mate,Charlotte. Another few years later they came back to get you, you went with them but later became unhappy with killing humans so you left them,only feeding when necessary,you went to a bar and saw Alice and she said-" I was cut off by Alice

"-You've kept me waiting long enough." she finished and looked at me

"How do you know this?" She asked me

"All in good time I will tell you, Alice" I told her and she smiled at me

"You truly are amazing Bella" Jasper told me

"Thank you,Major" I grinned at him the bell signaled the end of the lesson ,which I hadn't realized had started.

"What's your next class?" Jasper asked me

"Calculus"I told him

"I'm in Trigonometry which is next door to you do you want to sit with us at lunch?" He asked

"Sure" I smiled and them left to my Calculus Class with Jasper beside my. We said bye and went into our classrooms

I didn't really pay attention in this lesson I was thinking too much of the conversation we had and smiled replaying it in my head over and over again.

When the bell rang, I gathered my things and met Jasper outside my classroom door and we walked to the cafeteria in a comfortable silence until we walked in to the cafeteria and then everyone turned to stare at me I sighed a little frustrated and jasper used his powers to calm me down. I smiled saying thanks to him and he smiled back at me. We walked to the lunch line to pay for our food and went to his family's table where they were frowning at Jasper in confusion. Except Alice.

A/N: love it? Hate it? Review


	4. lunch

Chapter 3: lunch

"So, Bella,how do you know all about Jasper's past?" Alice asked me

"Well,I know all about your pasts. Even yours, Alice" I told her and she gasped in shock and excitement

"How?" she asked again

"Smell me,all of you. Do I smell human?" I asked them. They all took in my scent and them gasped.

"No, you smell sweeter. Sweeter than Vampire scent. What are you?"the bronze haired god said.

"I am not a vampire. I was Thousands of years ago, I was part vampire-part human, my father is Aro Volturi He changed me when I became the age of eighteen. You would think I would be full vampire, I'm not the venom made me more, I am now what you call,Immortal. But there something more, I have all the powers that vampires have but thousands of times stronger , I sleep, not as often as humans,but still I sleep, I eat human food although I don't need to eat at all to survive. Can any of you guess what I am?Except Jasper,since he already knows" I asked them

Everyone was silent,deep in thought, until the big muscle-y vampire decided to break it.

"Your a fairy!" he boomed

Me and jasper looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"A witch?" the blonde guessed

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'

"Can I tell them?"Jasper asked

"Go for It." I smiled

"She's a warrior" the bronze haired god said

"how did you know?" I asked him

"I read Jasper's mind."he simply stated

"So your Edward Masen, your mother was a lovely woman before she died,my condolences." I spoke softly

"Thank you, but how did you know my mother?" he asked me,confused.

" I was the one who told her about Carlise. I saw the future,saw you dying. We met when she when to the market and became friends instantly I told her my secret. After a while she brought me over to the Masens house and we had dinner,she never told anyone my secret not even you. I had a vision that vision of you all dying,I told your mother and she burst into tears right in front of me at the thought of you dying. You see my vision are more concrete than Alice's,she see what could happen and I see what will happen, I can see up to a century ahead from now and now what is going to happen." I told Edward

"If you Saw my family dying back then,why didn't you try save them?" he asked me,upset after what I had just told him

" I tried,When I got there I used all my healing powers to try save Elizabeth, I was drained for years after trying to save her, but she was too far gone near the point of death, I only spared her life for a few mor hours until Carlise came in. He didn't even know I was there till I told him what I was and what I did to then he turned to you,bit you,and left the room. I went with him and told him I would see him again." I explained

"Thank you for doing that for her" he said will a small smile

"No problem, I was just keeping the promise I made,she said to watch after you,after your change because she know that Carlise was going to change you. I watched you for forty years after your change, making sure you staying out of trouble. You saved lots of peoples lives. I saw you struggle for your control over human blood and helped you back then, dulling the scent down in your mind so you could resist, I only done that for a month before I stopped,and you didn't have the urge to rip peoples throats out, you never even knew I was there." I grinned at him and he smiled back.

"We better get a move on, lunch will be over soon and I have biology next. Can't be late on my first day can I?" I joked,got of my seat,dumping my untouched food In the trash and headed to Biology.

Edward followed me to biology and I went to the teacher handing him my slip and read his thoughts

"_Isn't she beautiful? If she were a few years older I would-" _I stopped listening and heard a growl coming from Edward. I looked at him but he was glaring at the teacher. The teacher sent me to the only seat available,which happened to be next to Edward.

I gave Edward a question mark look,but he just shook his head and turned away. Odd.

A/N: so what do you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it ? Tell me what you think need criticism. Review !


	5. the first attack

Chapter 4: The first Attack.

The rest of biology passed very slowly,probably because the teacher was staring at me like he just seen the sun for the first time or the fantasies that were running through his head or because Edward was staring at me,either was the lesson dragged on. As soon as the bell went, I was out of my seat,collecting my books and heading of to music. Edward was waiting for me at the door of the biology lab.

"Do you want to come over to my house later? Carlisle would love to see you again and Esme would love to meet you?"Edward asked me.

"Sure. since I'm supposed to be protecting your family, it would be wonderful to meet them."i told him he looked at me,confused "I'll explain later."i told him,he nodded

"so, what lesson do you have next?"he asked

"Music with Ms ?"

"Music as well so do my siblings."we walked into the music and I hand my slip to the teacher.

"Alright,class we have a new student today, Isabella volturi, Isabella stand up." I stood up and walked out to the front.

"Alright Isabella show us what you got,you can play an instrument or sing or do both."she told me.i nodded and walked over to a guitar.i sturmed and started to sing.

**I don't think that passenger seat**

**Has ever looked this good to me**

**He tells me about his night **

**And I count the colors in his eyes**

**He'll never fall in love**

**He swears,as he runs his fingers through his hair**

**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**

**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**

**He tells a joke, I fake a smile**

**But I know all his favorite songs**

**And I could tell you**

**His favorite colors green**

**He likes to argue**

**born on the seventeenth**

**His sister's beautiful**

**He has his father's eyes**

**and if you ask me if I love him...**

**I'd lie**

**He looks around the room **

**And innocently overlooks the truth**

**Shouldn't a light go on**

**Doesn't he know**

**That I've had him memorized of song**

**He sees everything in black and white**

**Never let nobody see him cry**

**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

**I could tell you**

**His favorite colors green**

**He likes to argue**

**Born on the seventeenth**

**His sister's beautiful**

**He has his father's eyes**

**And if you if I love him...**

**I'd lie**

**He stands there,then walks away is**

**My God if I could only say**

**I'm holding every breath for you **

**He'd never tell you,**

**But he can play guitar**

**I think he can see through**

**Everything but my heart**

**First thought when I wake uo**

**My God he's beautiful**

**So I put on my make-up**

**And pray for a miracle**

**Yes I could tell you**

**His favorite color's green**

**He likes to argue**

**His sister's beautiful**

**He has his father's eyes**

**And if you ask me if I love him...**

**If you ask me if I love him...**

**I'd lie **

"Very good,Bella can Sing another one?" she asked

"Sure" I said and walked over to the piano to start my next song.

**I know I can't take one more step towards you**

**Cause all that's waiting is regret**

**And don't you Know 'm not your ghost anymore**

**you lost the love**

**I loved the most**

**I learned to live half a life**

**And now you want me one more time**

**Who do you think you are**

**Runnin' round leaving scars**

**Collecting your Jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**your gonna catch a cold**

**from the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me**

**Who do you think you are**

**I hear your asking all around**

**If I am anywhere to be found**

**But I have grown to strong**

**To ever fall back in your arms**

**I learned to live half a life**

**And now you want me one more time**

**Who do you think you are**

**Runnin' round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**Your gonna catch a cold **

**From the ice in side your soul**

**So don't come back for me**

**Who do you think you are**

**It took so long just to feel alrught**

**Remember how to put the light in my eyes**

**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**

**Cause you broke all your promises**

**And now your back**

**You don't get to get me back **

**Who do you think you are**

**Runnin' round leave scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts **

**And tearing love apart**

**Your gonna Catch a cold **

**From the ice inside your soul**

**Don't come back for me**

**Don't come back at all**

**Who do you think you are**

**Runnin' round leave scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts **

**And tearing love apart**

**Your gonna Catch a cold **

**From the ice inside your soul**

**Don't come back for me**

**Don't come back at all**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are?**

That when I felt it. It felt cold and you could feel darkness radiating of it. I could pin point exactly where the Daemon was.

"Excuse me Miss I'm Feeling a little sick. Can Jasper take me to the nurse?" I asked the Cullen's looked at me confused

_Just go along with it. There's something here and I need your Help Jasper. _Telling them through the telepathic link I had made. The nodded a little and Jasper got up

"Of course Bella" Jasper told me

"Alright Bella I hope you feel better" Ms Gough told and Jasper walked out of the lesson and I lead us to the parking we got to my car I pulled out three swords two for me and one for Jasper.

"Hopefully you wont need it. But if it gets past me it'll come for you." I told him and he nodded still looking at the sword."

"Stay back and try not to move unless I tell you to. If I say run,you run. Got it?" I asked and he nodded again.

"Alright," and then we headed off in the direction I felt the darkness coming from. We came to a stop in the middle of the small clearing that was in the woods just of from the school grounds. It snarled at me and I growled back.

The beast charged at me and I dodged quickly and ducked so that it missed when it tried to scratch my face. I dodged again and kicked it in the chest,the creature whimpered out in pain and fell backwards,stunned. I got my sword and stabbed the creature through the heart.

"Al mana canith taka" I said and the body disappeared. I looked at Jasper Who was staring at me in shock.

"You alright?" he asked me looking at me to see if there is and marks on me. There was only three rip line across my shirt where the creatures Claws had cut me and I hadn't even noticed.

"Yeah,I'm fine come on let's go back before the students come out.i need to go to my car and change my shirt." I told him and he nodded.

We walked back to my car in silence and he turned around as I changed my shirt to the spare one that I had in the back of my car. I put my swords back in my car and Jasper handed me the one that I gave him. I shook my head at him.

"Keep it." I told " I have plenty at home. Have it in case you family get's in danger and I'm not there." I told him and he nodded. The bell rang then signifying the school day had ended. The rest of the Cullen's ran up to me and Jasper wanting to know what happened.

"Bella,your coming over now so you can explain why you left and why You needed Jasper."Alice told me.

"Alright,I'll follow behind you but you need to Drive Fast or I'm going to over take you."i told them and got in my car.

A/N: I know that I haven't updated in awhile but I finished this chapter for awhile but I finally got this chapter done thank you to WolfAlpha13 your the best


	6. Re Write

Hey,

So I know this has been awhile since I last updated this story, but wait no longer, for I intend to do so. HOWEVER, this story is going to be re-written with all the spelling mistakes and grammar gone.

So please be patient and the first re-written chapter shall be up soon.


End file.
